Star Child
by oNLYtHECrazy
Summary: Meet Zuri,she's the first child born on the USS Enterprise,Child of Spock and Uhura, Goddaughter of James .T. Kirk,Pride and Joy of the entire crew and about to be kidnapped on her fourth birthday. Rated M for later chapters
1. Good Afternoon Ensign Zuri

**Hi everyone, so this is my FIRST Star Trek Fanfiction ever! Please cope with me, i haven't been writing stories for awhile now because of college and so you know please feel free to give me advice on things. I've only just watched the 2009 Star Trek movie o oh my gosh i know! but i am a firm Trekkie and absolutly adore the different variations of Star Trek that have gone down over the years.**

* * *

Star Child

Chapter 1: Good Afternoon Ensign Zuri

James. T. Kirk had never been more astonished in his life then when a baby with Caramel skin, pointy ears and dimpled cheeks was placed in his awaiting arms. His Goddaughter Zuri. She was a beauty as her name stated and in the moment that she opened up her sparkling brown eyes and smiled at him he swore he would protect her with his very life.

**Three years and three hundred and sixty-four days later…..**

A small girl skipped through the hallways of the Enterprise humming an ancient Earth song; her pigtails swinging left and right as she went. " ' puter open door." She commanded swaying back and forth holding an Enterprise plush toy firmly in her grasp. The doors of the bridge room opened slowly with a small sigh and she strolled in.

The large black chair in the centre of the room swung round to reveal a thirty year old Kirk "Good Afternoon Ensign Zuri." "A'noon Cappin." Smiling he turned away and continued on with directing the ship. Zuri turned to her father and raised her arms to be picked up. Spock looked down at his daughter before raising an eyebrow. " Zuri-Sanaa you are perfectly capable of moving around by yourself, It would be illogical for me to pick you up." Zuri pouted " Not ilobgical daddy." Zuri raised her hands again and gave her father a determined look. Slowly Spock picked her up. She beamed at him and Spock's lips rose 0.3 centimetres higher. After she rambled on about what the children of the Enterprise had been taught that day in kindergarten she squirmed and begged to be let down.

Moving to her mother Zuri again repeated the gesture of being picked up and was placed in the chair on the the last few months Kirk had insisted that the girl learn everything she could about the ship. Every department spent a little time with her teaching her the skills she would need when she went into star fleet. Uhura thought it was a little strange teaching a three nearly four year old things she wouldn't need to know for at least another eleven years but all of the men had puffed out their chests saying " Zuri is our pride and Joy, shes the first child to be born and raised on this ship, when she goes to the academy she has to be amazing beyond their wildest dreams."

Uhura could only pray that when tomorrow came the girl wouldn't be opening up textsbooks as presents.


	2. Quick Authors Note

Quick Authors Note: Wow, just wow you all are just so amazing especially LuvTheEars2232, FanFicaddict1971, markie804. You made me feel so fluffy. Thank you so much for the reviews you guys . I however will not be able to finish write another chapter for atleast two weeks, I have major art exams but as soon as i'm done with those i'll get crackin'. Love you much, Crazy


	3. It's My Birthday, I'm Gonna Marry You

I couldn't help myself i just had to write even the smallest amount of story for you guys :) This is just really quick because i'm still doing my exams. Oh forgot to mention Spocks mother lives in my story. Vulcans don't really like to touch people but i thought that for this story i would make them do it mwahahahahaha!

I don't own any form of Star Trek or the characters that exsist in any of the time periods or universes. I do however own Zuri and anyother characters that will appear later in the story.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Its My Birthday

Zuri awoke to the sound of clattering, grumbling she covered a pillow over her head blocking the offending noise from her sensitive ears. She lay there for what seemed to be forever to her little mind, just waiting for the silence to come. A firm but gentle hand lay on her back shaking her " Zuri-Sanaa your mother has requested that you come into the living room." The hands moved to remove the plump pillow covering the infant's head. "Daddy, i dint get nuff sleep, wanna go sleep!" She wriggled and swung her tiny arms attempting to grab the pillow from her fathers grasp. Uncharacteristically Spock grinned and rolled his eyes; picking up the infant he swung her over his shoulder and walked out of the little girls room.

"Daaaady put me down or i tells mummy." Zuri squeeled pounding her fathers back with her tiny fists as she bobbed up and down. "Daaaa-ahhhhh" She screamed, her father had dropped her unexpectedly and unceremoniously onto the ground. Landing on her feet harshly she huffed and toddled over to the sofa.

Uhura looked at the tiny cupcake she held in her hand, she didn't like that this was the only thing that she was allowed to bake for her daughter on her birthday but the crew had demanded that she not create her usual banquet of food. She always did like making things from scratch, replicaters just weren't doing anything for her. Sighing Uhura jabbed the surface of the cupcake with a flimsey candle and padded out of the kitchen in her fluffy red slippers. When she arrived in the living room she met the sight of her husband and daughter having a foot war; Ofcourse Spock allowed the tiny girl to win faining an injured foot. " Daddy you cheated" the little girl said accusingly. Spock raised an eyebrow " Zuri i cannot cheat if i do not win." Uhura smiled and cleared her throat before walking over to her daughter and gathering her up in a warm one armed hug " Happy Birthday Zuzu." Zuri looked up from her mothers chest and smiled " fank you mummy." Nyota released the small girl from her grip and handed her the small cupcake. The glow that had been in the toddlers eyes dulled slightly " You want to blow out the candle sweetheart?" questionned her mother. The little girl shook her head the tips of her pointed ears drooping slightly. Getting up slowly she walked to the table and placed the cake on it before walking slowly to get dressed for the day.

Uhura rubbed her hand over her face. " Well she took that better than i expected, i hope she doesn't take it out on everyone." Spock raised his hand and placed it on her shoulder consolingly " Our daughter is not the type to do that, though they would be deserving of it they did after all stop you from presenting her with the real cake." There conversation was cut short by Zuri walking over to the door dressed in a replica of the command uniform. "Can we go Bridge now?" the girl asked turning her head in her parents direction. Sighing Uhura took the girls hand and lead her out of tphe room and towards the bridge. Thewy walked in silence until they reached the bridge, Zuri ran over to Kirk and tugged his pants. "Ah ensign, what can i do for you this fine space morning." Zuri blinked for aslong as her advanced memory could allow her she could not remember in her four years of exsistence ever being greeted like that on her birthday. Uncle Jim would usually pick her up and fly her about the bridge singing ' These are the voyages of the Star Ship Zuri.' The child could not comprehend why there seemed to be a change in people's behaviour, in short she found it 'illogical.' Kirk looked down at his goddaughter and grinned inwardly, he could see the confusion in her eyes. '_yeeees that right be confused Zuri it will make what comes later so much more fantastic.'_ Zuri continued to stare for awhile before she decided to ask the first thing that came to mind "Who my workin with today?" Jim crouched down and nudged the girl in the direction of the helm "Your working with Chekov" Nodding Zuri moved up the bridge to the young man.

Pavel was sweating. He couldn't keep a secret aswell as everyone thought with this little girl. Beside him Sulu shook his head. The secret was going to be blown. " Ah..haha hello Zuri, ve vill be vorking on co-ordinates yes?" The little girl nodded and climbed into the chair beside the young man. They spent an hour going over which button did what Zuri soaking up the information like the vulcan she was. As she was about to leave Chekov pulled out a white rose "Zuri, here this is for you. Happy Birthday" The little girl looked up at him and grinned before pouncing on him and rapping her tiny arms around his neck. Placing a kiss on his cheek Zuri spoke softly in his ear " I'm gonna marry you when i'm a big girl then you can give me flowers all da time." Pavel blushed bright red. It suddenly felt extremely hot in the bridge. He could hear Hikaru sniggering beside him. Kirk walked up behind him and lazily slumped onto the back of the chair. "Oh really ensign? Could i perform the ceremony? Hey chekov wheres Zuri's ring?" Chakov slide down in his chair trying to hide his face. "Vhat 'ave i done!"

"Indeed" came a growl from the science station. Zuri smiled as her mother took her hand and led her away to kindergaten all the way talking about the 'upcoming funer-uhhhh wedding.'


	4. Look A Kitty

Hi, i'm back sorry for the absence, and i missed prom because i was ill :'( anyways i had written this like a week ago but never got to posting it. Also, the review i've been getting are so nice ^.^ love you... I just checked the last chapter and ahhhhh i made so many typos :'( You know i wrote about a character getting injured in the second paragraph and the same thing i said that would happen, happened to me ¬_¬ something strange is going on...

I don't own any form of Star Trek or the characters that exsist in any of the time periods or universes. I do however own Zuri and any other characters that will appear later in the story and on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 3 : Birthday Party

The walls were closing in she was sure of it. Uncle Bones had warned her about things like this; Maybe she had stepped into that old Terran Television series ' The Twilight Zone' . The universe just wasn't right, everyone was acting strangely; Zuri's eyes narrowed as she saw it was nearly time for lessons to be over, she couldn't take it any longer. She punched the huge table that lay in the middle of the Kindergarten art area. The other children at the table jumped as a small dent appeared before scrambling away from their classmate. The teacher tried to no avail to calm Zuri but the small girl just wasn't having it. She ran.

Racing through the halls the girl dodged the many walls and people she passed. She became lost in her thoughts. Zuri + Birthday = Happy, Family Especially Daddy/Crew + Strange Behaviour = Up to something or Alien Crazies. Her thoughts were cut short by a solid form in front of her. Rubbing her head she looked up and to see Montgomery Scott. The large man knelt down and tucked a loose raven curl behind Zuri's ear. " Zuri,what ya doin' out 'ere? Ya parents asked me to take ya to the mess hall, come on lass." dusting off the knees of his black uniform trousers, he took the little girls hand and led her away from the halls of his 'baby.' It took Zuri a while to comprehend what Scotty had said and as they reached the door of the mess hall she stopped so fast she had successfully managed to give the man whiplash. "Why mummy and daddy want me in da mess hall?" the little girl questioned pushing her all her hair behind her ears imitating a Christmas elf. Scotty covered his eyes. "Ah lass you know i cannae take that cute face for long, in with ya." opening up the door to the dark cafeteria the large man pushed zuri in before entering himself. The lights snapped on leaving a glare in the toddlers eyes. "Happy Birthday!"

Zuri's cheeks puffed up and tears leaked from her eyes " wahhhhh! you did remember " running up to her mother she clung to her legs and cried. Soft hands hooked under Zuri's arms and picked her up. "Baby girl, don't cry please." Zuri looked up hearing the familiar voice of her grandmother. "Nana Manda!" lifting her small hands she cupped her granmothers cheeks and gave her slobbery kiss. Amanda laughed placing the little girl back on the floor. An hour past with everyone lavishing the small girl with gifts. Zuri laughed happily as she played with her grandfathers pointed ears. Looking up she saw the end of a terran cats tail fly through the door. The little girl climbed down from the seat next to Sarek and ran towards the door. "Mummy a kitty, look a kitty." she cried as she exited the room. Everyone looked up sharply "How could a cat be onboard? noones got a cat." Dropping whatever they were holding Spock, Uhura and Kirk ran out the door. " Zuri? Zurrrrrrrrrrrri! Where are you?" There was no answer.

They continued to search the ship but so far the little girl was nowhere to be seen. As they reached the bridge Uhura noticed a transmition was attempting to come through.


	5. We Thought You Were Dead

Everyone I've just had an epic idea, I'm going to turn this into a series ^_^ As most of you might know I cannot write long stories to save my life, so I'll write in instalments. So everything is fresh and cool. Anyways this will be the last chapter of Star Child and I'll start working on the other one straight after. sorry this is so short and yes i know thatthe spelling mistakes and typos in here must be a horror! please have mercy.

We Thought You Were Gone

Rushing to the communications station Uhura opened the comlink, by now kirk had alerted all crew from alpha shift to make their way to the bridge room. A fuzzed image came onto the monitor and the heavy static filled the air. As the final member rushed in the image on the monitor cleared revealing the one person in the world they never thought they would have seen.

'Hello Spock, did you really think that you would get rid of me that easily.' Stepping forward Spock's eyes narrowed considerably 'Nero.' The Romulan cackled 'You let your emotions get ahead of you that day didn't you, thought you had actually been able to kill me but guess what … still here.' Nero stated rolling his eyes at Kirks wide mouth. 'I promised that I would make you suffer and I meant it,' He turned around to reveal a small bag in the corner that was jurking endlessly. Picking up the bag he opened it to reveal Zuri, tears staining her cheeks as she cried for her family. 'Please let me go mister, I want my mummy and daddy." Nero laughed and mimmicked the girl " I want my mummy and daddy, well to bad demon spawn." Now looking back at the screen he began to stroke her raven locks, his tongue darted out and licked her cheeks. She recoiled and screamed louder for the crew to save her. Enraged the men of the crew started to make there way to the lifts to transport onto the ship and attempt a rescue mission. 'Oh no, i wouldn't do that if i were you! Would want your little princess dead now would ya? If anyone one so much as tries to engage a transporter, i'll snap her little neck.' They all stopped.

Throwing the girl to the floor he stood up. ' Tell her you'll see her later go on, tell her everything is ok.' They kept quiet. Nyota, Amanda, Janice and Christine had all sunk to the floor in their own seperate greifs. ' LOOK HER IN THE EYE AND TELL HER THAT THE BAD MAN WON'T HURT HER, DO IT!' Nero screamed spit flying as his eyes twisted in their crazed anger. Spock and Kirk walked up to the screen. Nero swung the little girl to stand infront of him so her round brown eyes were the focal point in the screen. ' The bad man won't hurt you ok.' Kirk said voice heavy with unshed tears, he would not let them show. Spock had yet to say anything. He just continued to stare at his daughter. 'Say it spock, go on.' Still nothing would come from his lips. He would did not want to lie to his daughter, the consequences of it would be to much to bare if they could not retreve her in time. But as he looked into the eyes of his child, his flesh and blood, he knew that no matter how illogical it was it might give Zuri hope.

'Zuri Sanaa, I will not let this man hurt you, I will save you, I will see you soon... i promise everything will be ok.' Looking down he tried to ignore Nero's continuous cackling. The last thing that the crew of the Enterprise would ever from Zuri for several years was 'Ok Daddy.'


End file.
